Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Decade
by wildrook
Summary: Exactly what it says. Tsukasa Kadoya meets Sora. Narutaki met the Heartless. And this time, it will take a Destroyer and a Savior to take the new threat out.
1. Decade's Deep Dive

_The Keyblade..._

_A powerful weapon._

_On one side, it can be used to lock the hearts connecting the worlds, but on the other, it's said to be an instrument that can open hearts and destroy worlds._

_Only used by those who qualify under certain circumstances, it has been used for both Good and Evil...and can be seen through certain individuals regardless of having a heart nor not._

_Decade..._

_A Rider system created by Shocker that's meant to observe and capture the motions of other Riders in other Worlds._

_It was also said to be the Destroyer of Worlds._

_What do those eyes see when it travels through said worlds?_

_Through two chosen users, an alliance that was never supposed to cross paths...has begun._

(Theme...Journey through the Decade by GACKT.)

On one side, a young man and his two friends (one boy and one girl) can be seen playing together.

On another, a similar young man was being taught by a cyborg has built his own system.

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite_

_Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

As they grew older, the one in the islands had helped build a raft while the other was conquering a world.

_Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete_

_Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

That's when the twist of fate kicked in: While the kid with the Keyblade was facing off against a Heartless, the man with a Rider System had helped out a young woman with a few Worms.

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu_

_Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

_Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers_

On different sides, the friend with the silver hair can be seen in the Realm of Darkness while another young man with a similar Rider system can be seen using it.

_Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru_

_Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte_

_Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou_

_Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

The scene shifts to the girls, who can only stand back and see either the Keyblade Warrior fading into darkness or the mass multitude of riders closing in on the young man.

_Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo_

_Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_

On both sides, allies can be seen: The Keyblade Warrior can be seen teaming up with several characters from different worlds while the young Rider can be seen fighting them in different worlds alongside another one...

_Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki_

_Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation_

The scene changes to three different parts: The Keyblade Warrior in a strange-themed castle, the Young Rider facing off against darker counterparts, and...another Keyblade Warrior with a firey-red-haired male and a woman in a cloak?

_On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa_

_Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame_

_Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers_

As the fights go on, the Keyblade Warrior can be seen in a stasis pod while the other one is going through different worlds with the cloaked figure. The Red and Blue Riders can be seen working together with Riders from all worlds.

_Boku no unmei wa kanarazu_

_Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni_

_Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou_

_Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

After watching the cloaked figure disappear, the second Warrior can be seen fighting the Silver-haired man. While meeting a similar Vampire-Figure, the Red Warrior was sent back to the war while facing the Rider again.

_Jibun ga shunkan goto ni_

_Ketsudan suru sono subete de_

_Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo_

_Kawatte yuku dakara kitto_

_Shinjita michi hashire_

Another side can be seen going through flashbacks...of three similar Keyblade Warriors in a mountainside facing off against two others. Another is a listing of many different Riders that came before the Red one...and a Green/Purple one after it...and as they finish...the young Rider can be seen falling into a deep abyss himself.

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu_

_Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

_Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers_

The Rider then finds himself falling into endless darkness, until when he gets up, he finds himself slightly blinded by a bright light showing his companions (the woman, the Blue Rider, and the Comrade Rider) on a pink mural.

_Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru_

_Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte_

_Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou_

_Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

As the doves fly off, he continues to wonder where they're going off to...

(End theme song...)

----

Kingdom Hearts...the Darkness of Decade.

Chapter 1: Deep Dive.

----

"Where...am I?" he muttered. Bad enough he found out that all he did was for nothing...now he finds himself in purgatory?

_**So much to do, so little time...**_

The young man was still confused. "If this is Narutaki with one of his visions again..."

_**Don't be mistaken for that false prophet, Decade. The only reason he imprinted the Destroyer of Worlds on you is because he wanted the Doras to take over after your death.**_

Now this was getting freaky. Who was this voice? It seemed to regal to be either of the Kurenais...and more cryptic than Narutaki's.

"False...prophet?" he muttered.

He then found three weapons that were given beside him. One was a sword that looked like it had a spade on it, another was a shield with dragon markings, and the third was a staff that looked like a guitar.

_**Which one will be your strength, Decade?**_

The young man, referred to as Decade, had moved himself towards the guitar.

_**The power of the Mystic. Infinite Knowledge. Overlooking common sense. Do you take this power?**_

The young man then thought about it. Wasn't it his knowledge of the other Kamen Riders that got him INTO this mess?

_**I can understand your hesitance. But still, you must choose one.**_

He then went towards the shield.

_**The power of the Guardian. Infinite Defense. Closes yourself off from others. Do you choose this power?**_

After thinking about it...

"Yes," he said. "I do choose this one."

Sure enough, it disappeared from his hands.

_**Now choose a trait to give up.**_

There were still two weapons left. Noticing that he hadn't chosen the sword, he went up towards it.

_**The power of the Warrior. Infinite Courage. Also can destroy others. Do you forsake this power?**_

The words "Destroy" and "Others" made him think of what Narutaki considered him as: The Destroyer of Worlds.

"Yes," he muttered.

_**You shouldn't let him get to you, but if anything, proving him wrong is your greatest weapon...more so than the power you hold.**_

Sure enough, the weapons disappeared.

_**You have gained the power to fight.**_

However, what came out was a small figure in a weird-looking suit.

"Shocker Troopers?!?" he asked himself. "How are..."

He then noticed the emblem on their chests.

_**Use this to defeat the Darkness in your heart, Decade.**_

With the shield, he then found himself fighting the weird-looking minions...and with every hit he made with the shield, another one was destroyed.

There was something oddly familiar about that Emblem though...

_**BEHIND YOU!!!**_

He then managed to strike another Trooper before he could figure out WHERE he's seen it before.

_**Don't waste your time figuring out what it is, Decade. Hesitance usually leads to destruction within battle.**_

"I know," he muttered. Another thing he noticed was the Treasure Chest.

_**The door won't open yet. First, you must open the chest.**_

Not like he had a choice. The chest was opened to reveal a Potion...oddly enough.

_**Next, tell me about yourself...**_

When the door opened with an intense light, he then found himself in the...Hikari Studio!?!

Although he noticed the scenery was familiar, there were two things off about the situation:

One, the people he knew had blank stares; and two, the backdrop was that of a Mural.

"Why do you hate me?" an old voice said, shocking him.

"N...Narutaki!?!" he yelled. "But...I thought..."

"WHY do you hate me?"

This wasn't the prophetic old man he had met along the journey. His eyes were more...dead than angry.

"I guess it's because you keep treating me like a disease..."

"But are you not one? You spread misery and agony without even realizing it, and you still use the system as if it was your flesh and blood."

That did strike a chord in his heart.

"It's because it was the only way I can defend myself. Disease or not, I at least get a fighting chance."

"Why do you continue to fight?"

THAT voice surprised him. The one who had to fight to get stronger...his friend...asked him why he keeps fighting?

"It's because I want to redeem myself for what I did in the past," he muttered. "And I...failed."

"So why are you giving up?"

Now that seemed a bit like the friend he knew.

The last voice, however, was the one that touched his heart the most.

"If given another chance," the woman said, "would you be able to fix your mistakes?"

He then sighed.

"Natsumi...I wish I could...but I can't restore whole worlds. I've learned a lot from them, and I really wish I had the power, but I know that I have to live with my hesitation, and I paid the price for it."

"But you're not really dead," the final voice said. This one...this was the form of the guy that held the gun up to his face. "I know you don't like it when the one I took form of did that. Just...what would you do to redeem yourself in the eyes of others?"

That was one of the few questions he didn't have an answer for.

"I guess I would find a way to end this war once and for all," he said. "Even if it means sacrificing my life, my weapon, and my...happiness."

"If there was another way, would you do it?"

"If I could find one..."

He then found himself back on the mural.

_**A true hero admits his guilt in front of others. You, Decade, despite having caused chaos in the past, wish to redeem yourself for the crimes you never knew of. Because of that, you've yet to earn another chance...but the closer you get to the light, your darkness will grow.**_

Before he could ask why, his shadow had grown into something...non-human.

_**FINAL KAIJIN RIDE! DECADE!!!**_

That shocked him to the core, considering he hadn't SEEN this thing before. It looked like a cross between the Ten Riders and something out of a Mecha Anime...only not as big. Sure the body was that of his Rider Suit's own, but the bottom looked like Hibiki's face, oddly enough.

The man groaned and got the shield out...but it had disappeared.

"What!?!"

_**Don't be upset, because the final test puts you against yourself...and you'll have to face it your own way...with its power.**_

Surprisingly enough, the shield was replaced with a familiar design.

He then had a memory flash concerning a certain world.

"I see..." he muttered, remembering his trip in a world without Kamen Riders. He then slapped the belt on him and managed to take out a certain Card.

"**HENSHIN!**" he yelled.

"**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!!!**"

(Battle Playlist: THE NEXT DECADE by GACKT!!!)

With that, nine translucent figures had appeared around him, and when the bars came close, his grey armor turned a slight magenta color.

The being was slightly angered, but apparently, with that transformation, it didn't expect that as it tried to crush him.

However, Decade was quick on his feet.

"**ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!!!**"

The book beside him had created a sword, and he managed to get the reaction out.

However, it then sank back into the darkness and turned it over, charging up a final blow.

"NOT THIS TIME!" he yelled, countering against it. He then went upwards and managed to get the being down for the count.

It then groaned as it revealed a familiar face...himself.

"You may look a lot like me," he said, "but unlike you...I'm just a Passing Through Kamen Rider. And you'll remember."

It then groaned as it tried again, only grabbing Decade and attempting to punch him...only to be foiled.

"**ATTACK RIDE! BLAST!!!**"

He then shot the monstorous Decade in the face as it tried to recover.

"**ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!!!**"

Back to sword mode as the two had fought over supremacy.

As it got weaker, it then was open for an attack.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! DE-DE-DECADE!!!**"

As the Nine Cards rose up, he then went upward, and through them, he managed to kick the monstorous Decade in the face...effectively destroying it.

(End song...)

_**Using your own power...one warrior can make all the difference.**_

"Why?" he asked the voice.

_**But as you saw, you're only one man. This was a test to see if you could conquer yourself...and like you said, you're only passing through.**_

This guy was speaking in more riddles than Narutaki...

_**Those from the studio...with the exception of the one known as Narutaki and Old Man Hikari, gather them and use the mural to transport yourselves to another area. Despite not saving the other worlds, you'll be able to work better with the Key...**_

That confused him. "The Key!?!"

_**You'll find out for yourself, but remember...realize that only one man isn't enough to seal the darkness within him for eternity...Tsukasa Kadoya.**_

Before he could ask, the being had risen from the ashes, much to his shock...and had nearly devoured him in darkness...

...but everything went white.

----

Journal Entries:

Heartless:

Shadow Troopers:

Beings that resembled the Shocker Minions in ways that not even those who recruited them can understand. They're also the Emblem-Brand Heartless counterparts to Shadows, so there aren't that many hearts to bring out. Watch out for their Self-Destruct move when they attach to you. Once in the grip, they self-destruct, extracting the victim's heart in the process. The best method is to dodge them.

Kaijin:

Devil Decade:

One of the few representations of the darkness within Decade. Despite it's form, it resembles that of another being known as Devil Gundam. It's also the Kaijin directly tied with the Decade System when...and if...Decade Complete is touched by a Sentai Monster. Unlike its counterpart, Devil Decade draws the powers from corrupted versions of the Riders and uses brute strength to defeat its opponents.

Characters:

Tsukasa Kadoya.

First Appearance: Kamen Rider Decade (2009).

The supposed Destroyer of Worlds, Tsukasa was traveling within the Alternative Rider Worlds in order to find out who he was and whether or not he would return to it. Constantly in danger, it wasn't until his trip to his own homeworld that his life before amnesia involved being the head of Dai-Shocker. It wasn't until AFTER something else that destroyed the other worlds that he fell into his own darkness...but what will it take for him to regain his light?

----

(A/n: Geez, I had to make this begin like Kingdom Hearts, didn't I? Well, if anything, there's a few tidbits of information I have to bring out after this:)

--

Trivia:

1. Keep in mind that there will be spoilers for KH 358/2 Days...some of them were in the intro alone. Can't divulge what, but I felt like I had to bring past events into light...and I know that I forgot about the ending of KH II in the intro. That will be seen later.

2. The weapons consisted of the Blank Carrier from Blade, Ryuki's Shield, and the guitar used by Todoroki in Hibiki. Originally, I wanted to put in Revolance, but I had to make it seem like it had a Heisei Feel.

3. The Station he was at is patterned similar to Sora's, only instead of the Crowns, the symbols for other riders can be seen (Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black/Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, G, and W) around the border. And for the record, G can be considered an Official Rider while Shin, despite the Brundlefly-esque transformation, IS an official rider.

4. This chapter is Tsukasa-centric, as you can see. The next one will be...ahem...spoiler-filled with elements from 358/2 days, and because of a friend, I couldn't upload this until she completed the game. Now that she has, I still apologize, but the next one would be full of it.

5. I don't know WHY I put Narutaki in there...I thought that it would be proper that someone would ask why they hated them. And after finding out that the Movie had Tsukasa dead and revived by the very riders he trusted.

6. For the record, the design of Devil Decade is something that can be found around the Internet. I don't claim ownership to it, but the design itself looks like a really bad fusion between Decade Complete and the Devil Gundam from G-Gundam. It's a pretty good representation of a what-if concerning the DecaDriver...

7. Other than Kuuga, I'm not using the A. R. Riders for this one. It might be a mix between Disney and Kamen Rider worlds with Final Fantasy elements thrown in there, but he'll be working with the REAL Riders in different worlds...however, I might be trying something different if he ends up in a World of Negatives...like evil counterparts of Disney Characters, for example.

8. The trait involving Tsukasa's wardrobe stays as well. If he enters a different one, he changes automatically for that one...which makes it a little interesting to see what he'll look like in Halloween Town, Atlantica, and the Pride Lands.

9. This takes place AFTER the movie. Which means that Decade has the Double cards and will use them well.

10. This might need some thinking through, but...I was thinking of putting most of the REAL Riders in their counterpart worlds...minus Pride Lands and Atlantica. I know one thing, some of the DEAD Riders would be seen in the Underworld, but if anything, I might need some inputted ideas. And no, Sora won't be a Rider...but there will be Keychains that correspond to each Rider, so if anything, I'm not going TOO far off when it comes to that.


	2. Organization Member i

Kingdom Hearts...the Darkness of Decade.

Chapter 2: Organization Member i. Roxas's Reason for Leaving.

----

On an island in the middle of the ocean, two friends were just enjoying the sunset.

"Nothing's gonna change, right?" the brown-haired one asked his friend.

"Nope," the silver-haired one replied. "Nothing will."

Then the brown-haired one brought up a question.

"Hey, Riku," he said, "what exactly was it? The Door to Light, I mean."

Riku smirked and pointed at his friend's heart.

"It's always where you least expect it."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Sure enough, their old lifestyle was back to normal.

That was, until...

"Sora! Riku!" a female voice said, walking up to them.

"What's that, Kairi?" Sora asked the red-head.

"Take a look," she replied.

It seemed like a message, but they easily recognized the symbol on it.

"It's from the king!?!" Sora asked her.

The royal symbol was that of a mouse with familiar ears.

Although it may have seemed impossible, its said that one small butterfly can set the stage for a big tornado.

"What's it say?" Riku asked him.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_I'm sorry that I cut your vacation short, but if this message was intercepted by the Heartless, I couldn't risk spewing a lot of details. However, let's just say that someone else has control of them and want to eliminate as many worlds that threaten them alone...and certain stars are going out with it._

_The only hint I can give you is search for the Decade. Good luck you three..._

_King Mickey Mouse the first._

That was not really a good hint.

"I'm not exactly a major on this stuff," Sora replied, "but did he get that sentence wrong?"

"Not from what I see," Riku said. "Keep in mind that he's not referring to a span of time, but rather...something similar to the Keyblade."

"But why is it called Decade?" Kairi asked them.

"I'm more concerned at who's controlling the Heartless, to be honest. If it's going after certain worlds, what are the odds that ours is involved with it?"

That was true. Then again, they're the only ones that actually POSE a threat to them. Even Kairi, who didn't exactly fight as well as they did, was a threat because of her status as a Princess of Heart.

However, this brings up another question...which stars were going out?

----

In a small studio...

"You're thinking about leaving Old Man Hikari behind?" a male voice asked them.

"That's what the dream told me to do, Yuusuke," Tsukasa replied. "For some odd reason, there was distrust among him and Narutaki...like it had dealt with them before."

The other guy, Yuusuke, was a guy around his age that had a small symbol on his shirt in honor of his predecessor.

"I doubt it was your imagination," Natsumi replied. "I think I had a similar dream...and he's been gone for a while."

"Maybe he's been eaten by wild Kaijin," a small bat-like thing said. "Kind of like I almost was..."

There was a scoff coming from a table. "We haven't even landed in another world yet," the man said, counting the few times he's been with them. "I doubt he's eaten, but it's in a similar time-span..."

"Daiki's right, Kivaala," Yuusuke replied to the bat. "If Narutaki would have sent someone to kill him, it would have been someone who tried to kill Tsukasa-san."

Kivaala gave off a small sigh. "Right...but who's going to run the Mural?"

"I've got this one," Natsumi replied, walking over to it. "I've seen Grandpa do it enough times."

"Alright," Tsukasa said, "but I'm hoping we don't end up in a void...or the World of the Net. I felt like I was seeing double with Narutaki, too..."

To their surprise, when the mural was dropped...boy, were THEY surprised.

"Is that...a chain of islands?" Daiki asked them.

Yuusuke was surprised. "I doubt I'm the only one seeing this," he said, "but it feels...small."

"Forget that," Kivaala said, observing a certain someone. "What's with the excess zippers on Kadoya!?! He looks like some sort of RPG character..."

Tsukasa was surprised...if anything, his appearance was like his original uniform, only...excess zippers much? There was even some on his shoes...

"Oh my..." Yuusuke said.

There was a small snicker from Daiki and a few groans from Natsumi.

"You look ridiculous," the teen said, laughing his head off.

Tsukasa groaned. "Laugh it up," he said. "I really hate the 'World Theme' factor, too..."

----

Around the same time, the young man known as Sora had just returned home.

'_The King was rather brief about it, too..._' he thought. '_Still, we've only heard of the legends involving the Keyblade, and almost NONE of the worlds we've been to mention this...Decade. Well...King Triton might know, but he's distrusting of those outside his own._'

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a certain someone.

"_Sora, can I talk to you for a minute?_" another male voice said.

'_What is it, Roxas?_' he mentally asked his friend, who had appeared in a spectral form next to him. '_I'm still wondering who this Decade guy looks like._'

"_That's actually what I was trying to input, but if anything we have all night._"

Yeah, it WAS getting late.

As he fell asleep, he found himself inside the station talking with a blond-haired teen with a white coat.

"I take it you know something about this Decade guy?" he asked him.

"No, but I remember a method Vexen taught me when it comes to observation," Roxas replied. "Although it's mainly for worlds...let's just say that's how Xaldin found out about Beast."

Sora was surprised. He remembered Xaldin in Beast's Castle, but... "Vexen's an Organization Member, isn't he?"

"Was, but that's another story. Keep in mind that even Nobodies have a past life...but the memories are starting to re-develop in my head."

Sora sighed. "Then...why did you call me in here?"

"You're about to see why I left the Organization..."

That was surprising. He knew that Roxas left because he wanted to see him, but the reason hasn't exactly been explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's best if I showed you, because words couldn't explain the anger I felt at the time...just remember that things aren't always what they seem."

Sure enough, there was a flash of light...and Sora found himself in Twilight Town.

"That was rather...odd..." he muttered. "Why bring me here, Roxas?" No response. "Roxas?"

Apparently, he wasn't behind him.

"That's just freaky...and I'm on the Clock Tower..."

However, what caught his attention was the being that was in front of him.

"WHAT THE!?!" he yelled. "Is that...ME!?! As a full-sized NOBODY!?!"

Apparently, it was a cross between BOTH him and a Nobody...and as the darkness had gathered, he was flinching at the intensity...

...and found himself in the lobby outside Wonderland's Entrance.

"Freaky," he muttered, taking out the Keyblade. He then saw what was on the table...and was surprised that the Nobody that had his shape was drawing power from it. "Okay, if Nobodies had humor, I'd say this is twisted..."

Twisted is right, because the form it took held a sword that looked like a weird Keyblade and it had wings similar to that of a deity's own.

(Battle Playlist: Kakusei by RIDER CHIPS.)

As the Keyblade was drawn and it landed on the floor, Sora had attacked it, but not without playing keep-away.

However, the combat was given when it soared high into the room and tried to strike.

"UGH!" he yelled. "Oh man, this guy's using a basic tactic..."

Blades clashed as Sora and the being went up against each other...and if it wasn't weird enough, he had went up to the chair and onto the table, while striking the thing at once.

It was angry, but it was relentless as well. It can also do a variable to Omnislash.

"This had better not be Sephiroth's Nobody," he muttered.

As a semi-final strike was given, it had fallen next to the chair. However, it looked up above and used another Burst of Darkness to send them both...to a cave-like area.

"Where am I!?!" he yelled. However, the thing that was giving it power...changed its weapon to something with a little extra grip.

However, when a small whirlwind was in his area, the being was about to strike.

"NOT TODAY!!!" he yelled, dodging it. He then was able to strike as it was doing so.

However, sometime around that, it was charging up.

"Uh-oh," he muttered. As it let go, small particles were chasing him as he started gliding around.

However, when he got in close, he felt the damage...but was able to do something.

"YOU ROTTEN..." he said, slashing the being repeatedly to its edge. As if his life depended on it, he managed to slash against the thing with all his might...and the weapon faded from its hand.

However, seizing an opportunity, the being then charged and punched the ground in an attempt to escape...

...and Sora found himself in someplace slightly familiar.

"Wha...what am I doing in Agrabah!?!" he yelled. His attention was THEN turned back to the being...who managed to use the staff to change into a different form...one that had four Scimitars as weapons. "That doesn't exactly look fair..."

Keep in mind that this is an opponent that he hasn't faced before...but Roxas has, for some odd reason.

As the being jumped, it then struck the ground.

"I need to go on the defensive," he muttered. However, it then appeared right in front of him and almost cut him to ribbons if a strike wasn't made. "On second thought, I hope I make it out of this alive..."

It then used the wind and slice tactic, but Sora had to do something about this one...if he didn't move quickly, he would have been in pieces.

However, another burst of energy was enough to actually get him to get it going...and it was enough to use its light tendency...and it froze...again.

(End song.)

He then found himself in Darkness again...noticing the being in the hood.

"Roxas, this isn't funny!" he yelled. "Just what exactly are you trying to show me?"

What he saw wasn't Roxas, but rather a girl with black hair...that looked like Kairi!?!

"Wait, wha..." Before he could inquire any further, he found himself back in Twilight Town. "Okay, that DEFINITELY wasn't Roxas." He then realized something. "Wait, am I...okay, this is weirder than when Riku and I fought Xemna...and now that thing's behind me."

Sure enough, this was a different form...and as he looked at himself and the being, he knew that there was a reason WHY he was wearing the clothes.

"Oh man...for some odd reason, I feel like I'm facing myself...but I'm not..." He then took out the Keyblade again. "But I'm not backing down now!"

(Battle Playlist: Fate of the Unknown by Yoko Shimomura.)

Just how was he going to defeat a being the size of a Darkside, though!?!

As he attacked the chest area, he had to block the strikes because they seemed impossible to dodge.

As it charged for an attack, Sora had felt himself take it, but did an aerial recovery.

He was then slashing the chest while trying to AVOID being slashed. Sometimes it would put its blades in an X and try to push them towards itself.

"Never seen THAT tactic..." he muttered, groaning. "HEAL!" A green light was on his person.

As they went on, he was using every reaction possible in order to defeat it...and managed to guard against a few of them.

"For something big, you'd think that you'd use a special by now," he muttered. "And shooting light from the two antennae?"

Apparently, he should have kept his mouth shut because it revised the tactic involving the whirlwind/black hole and shot beams of light onto random areas near it.

"Sorry I asked..."

As he got closer to beating it, he then noticed a newer tactic involved...as the black hole...or white hole...got bigger, it then used light to cover up the area...AND SORA HAD TO DODGE!!!

"That's it," he muttered. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!"

He then put in a flurry of slashes in order to defeat that thing for good...

(End music...)

And that's when it happened. As the thing grabbed its head, it then shrunk down to the ground, striking a bit of memory in Sora's head.

"What was...ugh, my HEAD!!!" he yelled. However, the glass...was cracking.

Wait, glass?

"Oh boy," he muttered.

As it shattered, he then fell towards the ground.

What shocked him was...

"K...KAIRI!?! Oh God, what have I..."

"That's not Kairi," a familiar voice said.

Roxas then entered the area.

"What do you mean...don't tell me that's..."

"No, that's not Namine, either," he replied. "That's...why I left the Organization."

"What do you mean?"

Roxas sighed. "That was the product of Vexen's Research on the Replica Project. Number i. The first result of the Imaginary Organization Project...Xion."

"Then why...why did she..."

"I don't know the full details, but to me and Axel, she looked like Kairi. To others...I don't know the full details, but Xigbar said she looked like a guy named Ven. The Appearance differed to others' point of view."

Sure enough, the memory was going through...and they both saw Roxas and Xion having a final conversation.

"It's just painful to look at," Sora replied. "Despite being a Nobody...Replica...whatever, it feels like I'm losing a best friend."

Roxas sighed. "She was also an attempt for Xemnas to use a mindless Keyblade Master," he said. "Cloned off you...and me, in a way."

Sora was surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?" He was a little angry at Roxas for keeping it a secret, but keep in mind that Roxas had a bit of rage as well.

"I didn't remember at the time! If anything, she was also a representation of your memories! OUR memories! That's why it took Six Days for us to recover them all!"

"I'm not exactly good with this kind of stuff...but if anything, the likeness...good thing I already defeated Xemnas..."

"That...I agree on. But right now, all we can do is watch. It's one of the reasons why it said 'Thank Namine' in the Journal...I really didn't want to remember this, either..."

Sora sighed. "I don't blame you," he said. "But...losing a friend is still painful."

Roxas was shedding a tear. "It always is," he said. "But...I promised not to forget...and..."

"...we also fulfilled her last request. We didn't let Xemnas get Kingdom Hearts for himself. That's what's important."

They both had a moment of silence for the fallen one...however, the memory was being warped.

"What's going on!?!" Sora yelled.

"It's not Namine, that's for sure," Roxas said, growling. "Something's entered our minds!!!"

"Correct," an elderly voice said.

Next thing they knew, they were in the middle of a white-ish room.

"Who the heck are you!?!" Roxas yelled.

The man was surprised. "Two minds?" he asked himself. "Never mind...I am known as Narutaki, and I come with a warning."

Sora growled. "Not a good time to interrupt a memorial," he said.

"Wait," Roxas replied. "What warning are you talking about?"

"You both must destroy someone who will erase your world," Narutaki said. "All those who you hold dear to heart...they will be destroyed by Decade!"

That shocked them both. Didn't the King mention something about...

"Once he enters your world, he will eliminate this world as well as all the others...and you two have to kill him."

However...the response was NOT something he expected.

"There's two things wrong with your statement," Roxas replied, surprising him. "One, you've got a suspicious tone concerning this Decade guy, and two...this world CAN'T be destroyed again."

Sora matched the tone of his Nobody. "That's right," he said. "Why would he destroy a world that's fallen already?!? I'd say you're after something else, because if you say this guy's about to destroy us all, why didn't you stop him yourself when he FIRST appeared!?!"

Narutaki was shocked. He then growled at them because they saw through his ruse...but if anything, if he couldn't convince the heroes to convert, he was going to have to eliminate them.

"I didn't think you two would notice," he muttered. He then took out a tuning fork, much to their surprise, and struck it. "Looks like you'll be the first to die..."

Sure enough, in a flash of black fire, Narutaki had changed.

"Oh, man!" Sora yelled. "Not ANOTHER armored guy!!!"

Roxas got into a battle position and brought out Oathkeeper and Oblivion...while Sora got out the Kingdom Key.

In the old man's place...was some kind of demonic-esque drummer with a brown and blue designed helmet.

"Your refusal will cost you your lives!!!"

To be continued...

----

Journal Entries:

Nobodies:

Xion.

First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009).

The mysterious Fourteenth Member of Organization XIII. Because of her outlook, it's unknown WHAT her true form may be, but she's said to take certain forms to other people, like Kairi to Roxas/Sora. However, she was a prototype Replica of Sora's for an attempt to use a mindless Keyblade Master known as Number i, and because of that, her monster forms tend to resemble Sora and a strong Nobody. Also, she was Roxas and Axel's best friend...and the reason why Roxas wields two Keyblades.

Riders:

Narutaki.

First Appearance: Kamen Rider Decade (2009).

A mysterious prophet who warns otherworld heroes of a threat known as Decade. Equipped with a Tuning Fork and the ability to appear in others' dreams, he's basically vague on doing so. Question is...what is he REALLY after?

Characters:

Yuusuke Onadera.

First Appearance: Kamen Rider Decade (2009).

One of the only Alternative Riders to actually surpass his predecessor, Yuusuke Godai, and the current incarnation of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Because of his brash nature, he is usually gullible in some aspects, but stuck with Tsukasa because he felt he could become stronger. His Rider System, Kuuga, is the only incarnation to bypass Ultimate into Rising Ultimate.

Daiki Kaito.

First Appearance: Kamen Rider Decade (2009).

Considered an anti-thesis to Decade, Kaito is the only rider to have his own world (DiEnd no Sekai) that was overrun with beings known as Roaches. A Treasure Hunter and sniper, he's very good at what he does, but he happens to be in trouble with the law and his own Brother (Kamen Rider Glaive) when dealing with Fourteen of the Undead.

Natsumi Hikari.

First Appearance: Kamen Rider Decade (2009).

Basically the stereotypical damsel, but has a technique that forces people (living or otherwise) to laugh. It wasn't until AFTER the Rider War that she discovered that she had the ability to become a Kamen Rider herself...along with the help of Kivala, to form Kamen Rider Kivala. It's unknown whether she has Fangire Blood or not, though...

Sora.

First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts (2002).

The Chosen Hero of the Keyblade, Sora traveled through different worlds slaying Heartless while defeating Organization XIII after a year of sleep. While befriending others and keeping the Worlds safe, he went through many hardships in order to make sure he found his friends and they got home safely. However, neither he nor anyone else thought to wonder what ELSE could be causing trouble out there...

Kairi.

First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts (2002).

One of the seven Princesses of Heart and a resident of Radiant Garden, Kairi was found off the coast of Destiny Islands at a young age, and was quickly befriended by Sora and Riku. Now older after the incident at Hollow Bastion, Kairi found herself in the action, only this time, fighting back with a Keyblade given to her by Riku. This damsel was NOT going to be left behind again, even through another crisis such as this...

Riku.

First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts (2002).

Sora's best friend and Rival, and a Keybearer of Dawn. Once diving into Darkness to find a way to restore Kairi's heart, he then realized his error when he was sent to the Realm of Darkness. However, he had redeemed himself by helping Sora out in ways that would span beyond both worlds...which included fighting Xion, snatching Roxas, and aiding Kairi. Unfortunately, even HE would be disgusted with the events taken for THIS story.

Roxas.

First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts II (2005).

Sora's Nobody, and the only surviving member of Organization XIII. Roxas was basically the only Nobody that could wield a Keyblade, which is why he was integral to Xemnas's plans back then. Although the only friends he made were Axel and Xion, he was basically kidnapped after promising the latter that he'd free Kingdom Hearts...and he did. However, he dislikes being used for others' purposes after that.

----

A/n: I hate getting sidetracked in RPs...other than that, here's a bit of trivia involved.

--

Trivia:

1. I had to go to Wikipedia for the dates of the Kingdom Hearts games.

2. Narutaki's from Hibiki's World, obviously. The Rider Form should look like something from there...

3. Not only does it have spoilers for Kingdom Hearts, it also has some for the new Kamen Rider movie. That, and Narutaki tried to do the same thing Maleficent did with Riku. Roxas stopped him because he hated being used for someone else's agenda...much like Xemnas did to him and DiZ, only making a life-long friend through DiZ's meddling.

4. I had no idea what I was thinking for the tracks...Awakening was the first thing that came to mind, then I went off with the Fate of the Unknown involved with the three Keybearers; Ven, Aqua, and Terra.

5. No, Narutaki never died. If anything, I wrote this before I found out that Ejiro Hikari was implanted with the Dr. Shinigami Memory.

--

A/n: Could use some Riders within Worlds. Here are the Disney-esque worlds:

Wonderland;

Neverland;

The Jungle;

Agrabah;

Halloween Town;

Port Royal;

Land of Dragons;

Beast's Castle;

Timeless River;

Olympus Colosseum;

Space Paranoids.

Then the Originals (minus Destiny Islands):

Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden;

Traverse Town;

Twilight Town.

And here are the Riders involved:

Riderman;

Kamen Rider Black/Black RX;

Kamen Rider Kuuga (Yuusuke Onadera, obviously);

Kamen Rider Agito;

Kamen Rider G3;

Kamen Rider Gills;

Kamen Rider Ryuki;

Kamen Rider Knight;

Kamen Rider Raia;

Kamen Rider Femme;

Kamen Rider Ryuga;

Kamen Rider Faiz;

Kamen Rider Blade;

Kamen Rider Chalice;

Kamen Rider Leangle;

Kamen Rider Garren;

Kamen Rider Hibiki;

Kamen Rider Kabuto (I'm using Souji Tendou for this guy.);

Kamen Rider Den-O (As well as the Imagin...);

Kamen Rider Kiva (I know he doesn't exactly LIKE Decade, but still, I'd like to see Wataru realize that his destruction is canceled out);

Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (If there's a Negative World...or...);

Kamen Rider IXA (he's just in the Underworld.);

Kamen Rider G; and

Kamen Rider W (Shotaro and Phillip, obviously, and if anything, it would be obvious to use him as Tron's General...I don't know, it's usually fudged).

Also, any Final Fantasy characters can be used...as in those who haven't been used before, like Zidane, Garnet, Freya, Terra, Locke, Celes, Shadow, Vaan, Ashe, Fran, Barret, Vincent, Nanaki/Red XIII, Reno, Riona, Quistis, Cait Sith...not to mention a few others...

If anything, I left it on a cliffhanger because of one reason: I didn't know what to continue it with...battle-wise.


End file.
